1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to flat panel display devices.
2. Discussion
Flat panel display devices, including organic light-emitting display devices, are typically used in an assortment of electronic devices, such as, for example, consumer appliances, mobile phones, monitors, notebook computers, signs, tablets, televisions, etc.
Organic light-emitting display devices, in particular, may be configured as transparent display devices by making thin film transistors (TFTs) or organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) of the organic light-emitting display devices in transparent form or by separating an emission region and an external light transmitting region from each other. It is noted, however, that conventional transparent flat panel display devices typically only use one aspect ratio, and, therefore, the entire screen is typically transparent or opaque. In addition, as a non-active region, such as a bezel, exists in traditional flat panel display devices, a user of such flat panel display devices may not sense the full effect of a transparent display device, even if a display region is in a transparent state.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.